Dysputa
__NOEDITSECTION__ W sławnej auli, w Toledo, Uroczyście brzmią fanfary. Na duchowny turniej spieszą Różnobarwne ludu tłumy. Nie jest to potyczka świecka, Nie żelazo ma tam błyskać. Bronią będzie tylko słowo Scholastycznie wyostrzone. Nie rycerscy paladyni Walczyć będą, w dam obronie, Boju tego szermierzami Jest mnich szary, oraz rabin. Zamiast w hełmach — ten w kapturze, Ów w jarmułce szabasowej. Jeden szkaplerz ma pancerzem, Drugi śmiertelną koszulę. Który Bóg prawdziwym Bogiem? Czy ten srogi hebrajczyków Bóg jedyny, za którego Walczy Juda Nawarrejczyk, Czy też Bóg troisty w sobie, Miłościwy Pan Bóg chrześcian, Którego rycerzem Joze, Brat gwardyan od Franciszkanów? Przez potęgę argumentów, Przez logiczne syllogizmy, I cytaty autorów, Co najwyższą są powagą, Każdy z nich chce przeciwnika Doprowadzić „ad absurdum”, I boskości najprawdziwszej Boga swego dowieść światu. Uradzono, że ten, który W sporze będzie pokonanym, Wiarę swego adwersarza Przyjąć jest obowiązany. Jeśli żyd, to sakramentem Chrztu zostanie oczyszczony. Jeśli chrześcianin, to się Poddać musi obrzezaniu. A każdemu z nich przydano Jedenastu towarzyszy, Którzy w doli i niedoli Losy ich podzielać mają. Pełna wiary i otuchy Jest drużyna gwardyana, I święconej wody kubły Trzyma do chrztu w pogotowiu. I potrząsa kropidłami, I kołysze kadzielnice, Przeciwnicy zaś tymczasem Obrzędowe ostrzą noże. Tak gotowe oba wojska W szrankach stają w pośród sali, A lud pcha się niecierpliwie Oczekując walki hasła. Pod złocistym baldachimem, W otoczeniu dworskiej ciżby, Król jegomość i królowa, Co wygląda jak podlotek. Nosek ma francuskim krojem I figlarną, drobną buzię, Czarującą rubinami Uśmiechniętych ciągle ustek. Piękny, ale wątły kwiatek, (Niech się Bóg zmiłuje nad nim!) Z rozkosznego swego kraju Tutaj został przesadzony. Tu, na grunt ten zimny, twardy, Na hiszpańskiej grunt grandezzy. Tam się zwała „Blanche de Bourbon”, „Donna Blanca” tu się zowie. Król zaś nosi imię Piotra, A przydomek ma: Okrutny. Lecz dziś jest wesołej myśli, Od imienia lepszy swego. Więc łaskawie oto gwarzy Z dumną szlachtą swego dworu, A i żydom też niekiedy Grzeczne jakie słówko rzuci. Obrzezani ci rycerze Są to króla faworyci: Rozkazują w jego armii, Zarządzają finansami. Aż w tem nagle bicie w bębny I trąb dźwięki sygnał dają, Że języczny bój otwarty, Że dysputa się zaczyna. Już się gwardyan franciszkański Naprzód rwie z pobożnem męstwem, A głos jego naprzemiany To grzmi, to szyderczo zgrzyta. Przedewszystkiem — w imię Ojca, Syna i świętego ducha, Egzorcyzmuje rabina, Złe nasienie Jakóbowe. Gdyż przy takich kontrowesach Często dyabeł w żydzie siedzi, Ażeby go swą chytrością I dowcipem opatrywać. Gdy wygnany był już dyabeł Mocą świętych egzorcyzmów, Puścił się mnich do dogmatów I katechizm swój roztoczył. Prawił, jako w jednym Bogu Trzy znajdują się osoby, Które przecież są jednością Nierozłączną i prawdziwą. Tajemnica, którą łatwo Pojmie każdy, kto się wyrwał Z nieszczęsnej rozumu matni, I z okrutnych więzów jego. Prawił, jako Pan najwyższy W Betleemie się narodził Z Dziewicy, która zarazem Matką była i Dziewicą. Jak położon był Pan świata W nędznym żłobku, i jak przy nim Wół i osioł w zadumaniu Stały, zbożnych bydląt dwoje. Prawił potem, jak Pan świata Przed Heroda oprawcami Do Egiptu uciekł; zaczem Zniósł krzyżowej śmierci mękę, Pod Poncyuszem, pod Piłatem, Co podpisał wyrok krwawy Za Faryzeuszów wolą I żydostwa sprośnej tłuszczy. Prawił, jak Pan pogrzebany Z grobu powstał dnia trzeciego, I jak potem własną mocą Na niebiosa wstąpił w chwale. I jak stamdtąd znów na ziemię Zstąpi, gdy się spełnią czasy, By w dolinie Jozafata Sądzić żywych i umarłych. „Drżyjcie żydzi!” tak rzecz kończył „Przed tym Bogiem, któregoście Biczowali i męczyli I straszną mu śmierć zadali! „Bogobójcą, pomsty ludem, Jesteś ty żydowskie plemię! Zawsze ty wydajesz na śmierć Zbawcę, co cię chce odkupić! Wyście grodem tym, o żydy, Gdzie szatany rade siedzą. Ciała wasze, to koszary Dla dyabelskich legionów. „Tak mówi Tomasz z Akwinu, Którego zwą Wielkim wołem Uczoności, a który jest Światłem wszystkich bożych wołów! „Żydy! wy jesteście wilki I szakale i hyeny, Które wietrzą po mogiłach, Szukając trupiego żeru! „Żydy, Żydy! Wyście wieprze, Pawjany i jednorożce, (Które zwą nosorożcami,) Krokodyle i wampiry! „Wyście kruki i puszczyki, Nietoperze, sprośne dudki, Bazyliszki, sępy krwawe, Nocy i szubienic ptaki. „Wyście trutnie, wyście krety, Wyście żmije i ropuchy, Jeże, gady... Chrystus kiedyś Zdepcze, zetrze wasze głowy. „Lub gdy chcecie, o przeklęci, Zbawić wasze nędzne dusze, Z synagogi starej złości Uciekajcie w miasto święte! „Uciekajcie w jasne ludy, Gdzie z błogosławionych zdrojów, Spłynie na was łaski woda! Tam zanurzcie głowy wasze. „Tam Adama zmyjcie z siebie Z pierworodną zmazą jego. Tam z serc waszych zmyjcie pleśnie Zestarzałe od lat tylu! „Czy słyszycie Zbawiciela, On was nowem mianem woła! Idźcie się na łono Chrysta Iskać z win waszych robactwa! „Bóg nasz Bogiem jest miłości, Przypodoban owcy cichej Dla zmazania grzechów naszych Umarł on na drzewie krzyża. „Bóg nasz jest miłości Bogiem, Jezus Chrystus jest mu imię, Jego słodycz i pokorę Naśladują wszyscy wierni! „I dlatego my tak cisi, Ludzcy i pokoju pełni, Żadnych sporów, żadnych kłótni, Bo nasz wzór — Baranek cichy. „Za to w niebie będziem kiedyś Jako aniołowie boży, Z białą lilią w ręku chodzić Po kwiecistych, rajskich łąkach. „Zamiast grubej guni mniszej Nosić będziem białe szaty I muśliny i jedwabie, Złote kolce i pstre wstęgi. „Tam nie będzie tonsur. Z głowy Złote spłyną nam kędziory, A dziewice najpiękniejsze Pleść je będą i rozplatać. „Wybornego wina czary Znacznie większej miary będą Niźli nasze tu szklenice, A z nich tryśnie napój złoty. „I przeciwnie, znacznie mniejsze Niźli tu kobiece usta, Będą usta pięknych dziewic, Które w dziale nam przypadną. „Tak w radości i w rozkoszy Przejdzie dla nas wieczność cała. Na śpiewaniu: Halleluja! Na śpiewaniu: Kyrielejson!” Skończył gwardyan. I wnet mnichy Pewne, że już światło wiary Na niewierne serce spływa, Raźno chrzestny sprzęt podają. Ale wodowstrętne żydy Otrząsają się ze zgrzytem, A Reb Juda Nawarryjczyk, Tak wywodzi swą replikę. „Aby pod swój siew uprawić Ducha mego twardą rolę, Cały wóz gnojowy obelg Wyrzuciłeś na to pole. Każdy swoją ma metodę, Do której jest nawykniony. Ja nie gniewam się za twoją, Owszem, dank składam z mej strony. „Dogmat Trójcy — ten nie może Do naszego przystać ducha, Gdyż reguły trzech od młodu Każdy z nas wykładu słucha. „Że w jedynym twoim Bogu Trzy znajdują się osoby, To rozumiem. Sześć tysięcy Było bogów dawnej doby. „Ten, którego zwiesz Chrystusem, Obcy mojej jest źrenicy. Nie mam także przyjemności Matki jego znać, dziewicy. „Przykro mi, że dwa tysiące Temu lat, czy coś bez mała, Jakaś się tam nieprzyjemność W Jeruzalem jemu stała. „Czy to żydzi go zabili — Dowieść dziś nie ma sposobu, Skoro sam corpus delicti Dnia trzeciego zniknął z grobu. „A to, czy był spokrewniony Z Bogiem naszym, to z waszeci Przeproszeniem, wątpię, bowiem Bóg nasz nigdy nie miał dzieci. „Bóg nasz nigdy nie umierał Jagnięciem na śmierć wydanem, On ludzkości nie był nigdy Filantropem, pelikanem. „Bóg nasz, to nie Bóg miłości. Gruchać — nie jest mu nałogiem. On jest Bogiem piorunowym, Twardej pomsty on jest Bogiem. „Grom jego nieubłaganie W pierś grzesznika karą bije, A za winy ojców swoich Późny wnuk w pokucie żyje. Bóg nasz żyw jest! On w niebieskim Gmachu swoim wolny gości, I przed wieki i na wieki W swojej trwa nieskończoności. „Bóg nasz — On jest zdrowym Bogiem. To nie myt jest, nie marzenie, Blade, cienkie, jak opłatek, Albo jak Kocytu cienie. „Bóg nasz mocny jest. On w ręku Dzierży księżyc, gwiazdy, słońce, Trony drżą, padają ludy, Kiedy ściągnie brwi grożące. „Bóg nasz — wielki to jest Bóg! Dawid śpiewa, że wielkości Jego nikt nie zmierzy. Ziemia Jest podnóżkiem jego nóg. Bóg nasz kocha się w muzyce, Lubi hymny, lutni dźwięki, Ale, jak chrząkanie wieprzków, Są mu wstrętne dzwonów jęki. „Lewiatanem zwie się ryba, Co nurtuje mórz głębiną, Z nią to igra Pan i Bóg nasz, Dnia każdego, przez godzinę. Za wyjątkiem dziewiątego Dnia, w miesiącu „Ab”, dnia, który Widział upadek Syonu, Bo w tym dniu jest zbyt ponury. „Sto mil długi jest Lewiatan, W płetwach zaś jest tak potężny, Jak król Og; a ogon taki, Jak cedr bywa niebosiężny. „Lecz mięso ma delikatne, Lepsze, niźli żółw z rosołu. A w dniu wielkim zmartwychwstania Pan do swego wezwie stołu Cały lud swój, lud wybrany. Przyjdą mędrcy, sprawiedliwi I wyborną ową rybą Każdy wówczas się pożywi. „Część podana będzie z czosnkiem, Z sosem białym, część na winie, Z przyprawami, z rozynkami, Jak się karp podaje ninie. A po białym owym sosie Rzodkiew w główkach pływa sobie... Taka ryba, Frater Joze, Smakowałaby i tobie. A sos szary też wyborny, Ma rozynków sporą dozę... Ten niebiańskoby uraczył Twój żołądek, Frater Joze! „Co Bóg warzy, dobrze warzy. A ot rada dla waćpana: Namyśl się i daj obrzezać, A skosztujesz Lewiatana”. Tak uczony prawił Rabbi. Łechce, kusi, jako może, A rozkosznie mrucząc żydzi Wyciągają już swe noże. Aby jako tryumfatory Wrogów swoich oskalpować, I te „spolia opima” Na zwycięstwa dowód schować. Ale mnichy twardo stoją Przy swych ojców świętej wierze I żadnego obrzezańcem Zostać, jakoś chęć nie bierze. Więc po żydzie znów wziął słowo Frater Joze nawróciciel, I znów pełne kubły pomyj Lał na głowę mu ten chrzciciel. I znów Rabbi replikował Z żarliwością wstrzymywaną, I choć serce w nim kipiało, Przecież nie wybuchnął pianą. Powoływał się na „Misznę”, Komentarze i traktaty. Przywiódł też „Taumes-Jantofa” Wielce poważne cytaty. Lecz spotkała go odpowiedź Tak bluźniercza, jak i wściekła, Gdyż do wszystkich dyabłów mnich go Wraz z „Jantofem” słał do piekła. „No, więc dosyć już, o Boże!” Wrzasnął Rabbi głosem sowy. Cierpliwości mu już zbrakło I szał buchnął mu do głowy. „Taumus-Jontof” nic nie znaczy? Cóż więc znaczy? Biada! Biada! Ukarz panie, świętokradcę, Niech pochłonie go zagłada! „Bowiem „Taumus-Jontof,” Panie, Toś Ty sam jest, wielki Boże! A bluźnierca Taumesowy Gromu Twego ujść nie może! „Niech przepaści go pochłoną! Jak Korego i Datana, Co powstali przeciw Ciebie, Przeciw Ciebie, swego Pana! „Rzuć twój piorun najognistszy, Na bluźniercze te warchoły! Wszakże miałeś dość w Sodomie I w Gomorze siarki, smoły! „Uderz Panie, w tego mnicha, Tak jak niegdyś w Faraona, Kiedy naszych żydków rzesza Uciekała objuczona. „Sto tysięcy miał za sobą Król ten jeźdźców i junaków, Zbrojne stalne, jasne miecze, Lotne strzały u sajdaków. „Tyś wyciągnął rękę, Boże, A te hufce niezliczone, Z Faraonem, jak kocięta, Morze połknęło Czerwone. „Uderz, Panie, tego mnicha! Niech wie szalbierz ten opasły, Że pioruny w twojej dłoni Nie zamokły, nie wygasły! A ja Ciebie i Twą chwałę Będę śpiewał, będę głosił, I jak Miriam w bęben bijąc W pląsach będę się unosił!” Tutaj nagle wpadł mu w mowę Mnich, okropnym gniewem wzdęty: „Bogdaj ciebie Pan poraził, Potępieńcze ty przeklęty! „Niczem twoje mi pioruny, Niczem twe piekielne działo, Bom pożywał dzisiaj Chrysta Utajone Krew i Ciało! „Chrystus jest potrawą moją Przedniejszą od Lewiatana Z białym sosem, z czosnkiem, z rzodkwią, Gotowanym przez szatana! „Ach! Zamiast tu dysputować Jakże chciałbym cię na stosie Prażyć, razem z twą czeredą, W wrzącej smoły czarnym sosie!” I tak turniej ten o Boga I o wiarę grzmiał na sali. Lecz rycerze nadaremnie I wrzeszczeli i sapali. Już dwanaście godzin przeszło Toczy się ten bój bez tamy, Już publika się zmęczyła, Już się silnie pocą damy. Już i dwór się niecierpliwi, Siaki taki w kącie ziewa, Gdy do pięknej swej królowej Król w te słowa się odzywa: „Radbym słyszeć twoje zdanie. Powiedz zatem, moja miła, Czy za żydem, czy za mnichem Raczej byś się oświadczyła?” Donna Blanka patrzy pilnie, Pilnie myśli, pilnie bada, Paluszkami czoło ciśnie, I tak wreszcie odpowiada: „Kto ma racyę, mnich czy rabin, Tego królu, nie wiem wcale! Lecz po jednym i po drugim Wartoby wykadzić salę”. Kategoria:Heinrich Heine Kategoria:Przekłady poezji Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku niemieckim